


sunrise (and despite the distance, i will always find you)

by iced__peach_tea



Series: confidante [1]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Poltergeist Arc, Some Fluff, a touch of clones just for joy, but also they should see a therapist, cmon misaka was drugged and they totally just brushed past it, mostly canon, not a romance story but is misaka/kuroko leaning so i just tagged it anyways, some minor deviation but nothing to affect the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iced__peach_tea/pseuds/iced__peach_tea
Summary: "Mikoto smiled back. That warmth that she felt from before blossomed again"When Mikoto is rescued by Kuroko from STUDY, she finally lets her friends support her. They get ready for the battle the following morning.S2EP23
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto & Shirai Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Series: confidante [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054241
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	sunrise (and despite the distance, i will always find you)

Mikoto felt beads of sweat forming on her hairline as she propped herself against the cold, tiled walls of the STUDY facility. Pain lit through every point of her hypersensitive body, and it felt as though she was touching hot shards of glass at every point of contact; her feet on the floor, her hand on the wall. She was not skilled enough to keep herself continuously walking for long without support. Even being such a powerful Esper, she struggled with controlling all of the bioelectricity within her. It caused all of her pain receptors to fire uncontrollably in protest. She gritted her teeth and felt her static dance around her temples as she forced herself to keep up her pace.

_I can’t slow down,_ Mikoto thought. _Febrie needs me. I won’t let another person be hurt because of me!_

Mikoto let out a gasp as the building trembled with another explosion, causing her to stumble and catch herself on the wall. She bit the inside of her cheek as pain reverberated up her arm, her nerves still raw from the paralytic drugs. _Kuroko’s getting closer_ , the Electromaster thought. The room that Nunotaba and her were in was not far from the entrance with only two halls to go down, but Mikoto couldn’t help feeling anger and frustration boil over. Relearning how to walk with only her ability was not getting her back to Febrie fast enough. With a pained grunt, she forced more electricity into her legs and lurched forward before adding more to her back and core to give her stability, throwing the young girl into a brisk almost-jog.

She had finally reached the end of the hall and turned the corner as another security bot rattled and exploded, shaking the floor and forcing Mikoto to stretch her hand to the wall for support. Her face lit up as the air next to it shimmered before the teleporter popped out.

“Kuroko!”

“Onee-sama!” came Kuroko immediately with a gleeful cry. She immediately teleported into the space in front of Mikoto with a squeal, face full of relief. “Ahh!”

Mikoto’s eyes widened and she held up her free hand to try to keep her overzealous kouhai at bay. “Ah, wait, Kuroko--!”

_ZZZT!_ Kuroko’s excited cries turned into loud groans of agony as Mikoto’s uncontrolled electricity zapped her even harder than usual. The little teleporter jumped back in a defensive position with misty tears in her eyes.

“ _Onee-sama!_ I came to help you and this how you treat me!?” shrieked Kuroko hysterically.

And Tokiwadai’s Ace genuinely felt sorry. She clapped her hands together, which unintentionally let out another rouge spark.

“Oh, sorry,” Mikoto apologized guiltily. “Some things happened, and for a little while, I’m going to be a human stun gun.”

Kuroko looked at her with a bit of concern and gave a small, “Huh?”

“In any case,” Mikoto continued, “let’s get out of here for now.”

“Onee-sama?” the teleporter asked. She looked at the older girl with concern. _Why is Onee-sama not in control of her abilities?_

“I’ll explain everything afterward.” Mikoto turned towards the entrance and braced herself for the labor-intensive effort of getting back to the Judgement branch to explain the circumstances.

“But Onee-sama…”

“I don’t want to get you caught as well.” Her tone left no room for argument. Kuroko relented. “Let’s go.”

With that, the Electromaster pushed herself to walk, more sweat already being to bead on the back of her neck. She and Kuroko kept themselves on guard, eyes scanning the lobby as they made it to the front entrance. The two passed the broken security bots and made it through the front doors without any interruptions. While she had become better at keeping herself upright, her stamina was being to fade, clouding her focus. She forced herself to keep going across the pavement even though the harsh texture was more painful than the smooth floor of the facility. It felt similar to how when she was younger, her legs would fall asleep during the night time and she would cry in the morning at the pain and panic it caused. At that time, her Mama would come in and see her crying and gently coax her out of bed and assist her in walking to get the feeling back. But now Mama wasn’t here and according to Nunotaba, there was still over an hour until the drugs would wear off. _But Febrie…_ Mikoto pressed forward.

Kuroko was attentive to her senior, taking in all the details she could. The sheen of sweat. Small pulses of blue electrical currents. The gritted teeth. The heavy breathing. The pain. _Oh, Onee-sama…_

“Why can’t you control your powers?” Kuroko asked once they were clear of STUDY’s building. She saw Mikoto’s eyes shift to the side. Perhaps she had asked too directly, as her Onee-sama liked to keep the burden on herself. Still, she did seem to want to help with Febrie’s situation, so maybe she was opening up.

Mikoto let out an uncomfortable laugh, a transparent sign she didn’t want to talk about it. She hadn’t wanted to seem weak in the STUDY facility, afraid that there would be more cameras and guards. Now that they had put a block’s worth of distance, Mikoto should be able to tell Kuroko about her encounter. She should, but she was exhausted, physically and mentally. _Is that really the excuse?_

“Oh, you know, I just was going against mad scientists. They have some surprising tricks up their sleeves,” Mikoto panted, more out of breath than she expected. The world started to spin and she put more energy into her legs, only to stumble, falling to one knee. As the rough pavement bit into her skin, she let out an involuntary gasp, feeling her raw nerves scream throughout her body.

“Onee-sama!” _ZZZT!_ Kuroko pulled back with a yelp as she was shocked again when she attempted to stop the older girl’s fall.

“Sorry, Kuroko,” she gritted out and squeezed her eyes shut, willing out the pain and vertigo. She bit into the side of her cheek so hard that it drew blood this time. “I didn’t mean to zap you.”

“Onee-sama, I’m more concerned about you,” Kuroko said worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Mikoto felt nausea roil in her stomach. Her stubbornness gave out, but not without a bit of a fight. It would be faster to use Kuroko’s teleportation to get back to the Judgement headquarters anyway. Her eyes flitted to the gap between the buildings next to her. “I’ll tell you, but let’s get to that alleyway first. Someplace we won’t be seen.”

Kuroko’s eyes looked conflicted for a moment before bowing to her commands.

“Alright, Onee-sama.”

Kuroko led Mikoto the few meters as fast as Mikoto could walk. By the time the older girl had made it into the dark alley, she had become pale with her hands slightly trembling. It had taken all of Kuroko’s will not to fuss over her right then, but she knew her Onee-sama would become bashful and stubborn, thinking she had to save everybody on her own. The teleporter didn’t have the bold finesse like Saten to make her Onee-sama face this weakness, but she did have the patience. She would always be there for her Onee-sama when she was ready.

Mikoto felt the world shift and caught herself on the brick wall of the alley, bright ringing echoing in her ears. Pain. She thinks she heard Kuroko cry out her name but wasn’t sure. Tight pain laced all of her muscles. It hurt. It hurt. Mikoto gracelessly slid down the cold wall, back screaming at the contact. She hadn’t even noticed her eyes were squeezed shut until she looked into the anxious eyes of her kouhai. _I’m a horrible friend,_ Mikoto thought, letting out a pitiful laugh. _I’m still worrying the most important person in my life._ The self-deprecating narrative kept at its usual constant roll.

“What happened to you? Please, Onee-sama, let me help,” Kuroko pleaded, desperately wanting to reach out and comfort the older girl.

“I, um..” Mikoto started, trying to blink away the fuzz of vertigo. “I was trying to get more information but I was caught. They said I could have the recipe for Febrie’s lollipops if I… if… If I let them inject me with paralytics.”

Kuroko gasped and quickly put the dots together. Her chest felt tight as she thought of the strain and effort that her friend was going through, all to help a little girl who was practically a stranger. “Oh no. Does that mean…?”

“Yeah, I’ve been using my abilities to control my bioelectricity,” she admitted with a nod, trying too hard to be nonchalant. “Don’t worry though, it should wear off in an hour. I was going to walk back to the Judgment building like this, but I guess it would be easier if you teleported us, huh? I should probably… probably turn off my abilities so you can, y’know, support me.”

Mikoto let out a huff of laughter and looked up at her friend with a tense but genuine smile. Despite all the pain, she was the one trying to put Kuroko at ease. With how much she cared about the younger girl, it was almost like second nature. Kuroko was no idiot. She realized how much pain her Onee-sama was experiencing, both from the drugs and the control of her body. The younger girl couldn’t help but feel a tinge of warmth in her chest with her Onee-sama allowing her to support her.

“Well, here it goes. Don’t you _dare_ try anything funny.”

“I would never!” And Kuroko truly wouldn’t. She felt a bit offended by the remark, but more so lightened by the thought of their usual antics. _Onee-sama has seemed so distant lately. I’ve missed her remarks. And now that she’s been making the effort to come to her friends, I won’t let her down!_

“But Kuroko,” the electromaster’s voice suddenly became gentle. “Will you catch me once I let go?”

Blush formed on Kuroko’s cheeks as she nodded right away and knelt next to her. “Of course, Onee-sama.”

Mikoto gave the girl a thankful smile before closing her eyes and letting the electrical charges die down. Her body tipped forward out of her control before her cheek fell on Kuroko’s collar bone. The teleporter wrapped her arms around her Onee-sama’s body, supporting her upright. In the warmth and security of Kuroko’s arms, she could no longer fight back her exhaustion. Her kouhai rubbed between her shoulder blades instinctively, tracing circles over the sweat-soaked vest, which drew a content sigh from the older girl. Kuroko smiled fondly down at her.

“I’ve got you,” she soothed. “Let’s get you back to our friends.”

\---

Mikoto hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep until she woke up in the Judgement office’s nap room. The extreme fluorescent lighting just put more pressure on her throbbing head. She squeezed her eyes shut again, trying to block out the light and the pain. Her hair and Tokiwadai undershirt clung uncomfortably close onto her back, similar to how it would feel when she woke up after a night of sabotaging her sister’s experimental facilities and hadn’t bothered to shower before collapsing on her bed. Why did she feel so awful…?

_Febrie. Janie._

She gasped and looked up. She saw all of her friends surrounding her bedside.

“ _Onee-sama!”_ Kuroko breathed out with relief and surprise.

“STUDY is planning a major terrorist attack,” Mikoto said without wasting a moment. “They said they want to start a revolution.”

Mikoto told them all that she knew, pushing herself upright into a sitting position, her sore muscles groaning in protest. _The paralytic must have ran its course._ Her friends were attentive, listening closely. As soon as she finished, her friends went straight into action.

“Uiharu,” Konori commanded, “please start checking all the possible sites where STUDY may be keeping the power suits.”

“Yes!” Uiharu quickly left the room with only a glance back at Misaka while the rest of her friends began to make plans on what their course of action was. There was discussion and shuffle as they began to file out of the room. _I better get to work too._ With a grunt, Mikoto moved her legs to the side of the bed and stood up, a trembling hand supporting herself on the bed frame. Kuroko turned to the sound of her Onee-sama moving and instantly transported her to her side.

“Onee-sama, you should still be resting,” spoke Kuroko, laying a hand on her shoulder. “I thought you were safe and healthy enough to be here, which was why I didn’t take you to the hospital.” That wasn’t the only reason though, she was also afraid that her Onee-sama would cling to her stubbornness and refuse to let anybody care for her if she felt overwhelmed, running away headfirst into any problem. When they made short jumps all the way back to the Judgment building, her Onee-sama asleep in her arms, she realized how young her senior truly was. Kuroko had seen her asleep several times before, but watching Tokiwadai’s Strongest Electromaster, pale, covered in sweat and dirt, injected with some unknown drug, and reliant on her alone, she felt a fierce protectiveness well up inside her. And now, seeing her want to immediately throw herself back into the fray, Kuroko was not going to let her go as easily. She was determined to stay at her Onee-sama’s side this time.

“I can’t just sit here Kuroko! I have to do something.” Mikoto felt frustration and anxiety rise throughout her body. No, she couldn’t sit idly by as one of the most powerful people in the city. She knew the most about the darkness that lay in the plain sight, the dangers that she allowed her friends to get involved with. She felt despair rise in her again as all of the atrocities flashed in her mind, her sisters lying dead in the bloody wake of one man, the exploitation of every person in the city. It was more than any 14-year old girl should bear. Letting those thoughts rise in her consciousness was dangerous, so she tamped them down. Any more would overwhelm her.

“We agreed that we need to wait for the attack before we make our move,” Kuroko reminded firmly. “You’ve gotten us everything we need, Onee-sama, and now we can help Febrie and Janie. Please just rest.” Kuroko hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, fearing that the older girl would ignore her and push her aside. No matter how many time’s Kuroko had lectured and worried about her, that one-track mind was too powerful to change. She looked into her Onee-sama’s eyes, seeing the stormy conflict brewing within her. _Why is she so stubborn?_

“Fine,” Mikoto finally relented. “But can you please let me sit on the couch in the office? I want to be a part of the planning process.”

Kuroko smiled and gently grasped her friend’s hand. Her Onee-sama was still so stubborn, but at least she was listening to the teleporter. “Of course. Let’s go.”

\---

After a long day at the Judgement office, the two roommates were finally home. Kuroko had already washed up and was typing away at her computer on her desk while Mikoto was lying on her bed, fighting back her exhaustion. _Ugh, I could fall asleep right now._ But her clothes stuck uncomfortably to her back from all of her exertion earlier. The last thing she needed was to get sick. She couldn’t fall asleep like this. So she got up and started to get out her clean clothes and a towel.

“Hey, Kuroko, before I take a shower, do you need anything else?”

“No, but thank you Onee-sama, I’m just wrapping up here.”

“No problem. I just want to make sure you’re okay and everything’s prepared,” Mikoto replied with a small yawn ending her sentence. “Whew, long day, huh?”

“Heh heh heh…” Mikoto felt a chill run down her spine. The next moment Kuroko was directly behind her, lips curled up in mischief. “Oh, Onee-sama, you seem so tired, let me help you wash your back…”

Mikoto jumped off the bed, causing Kuroko with her outstretched arms to fall straight to the floor. “I’m not _that_ tired,” Mikoto huffed. “If you’re still that energetic, why don’t you set up for our early morning now?”

“Yes, yes, Onee-sama,” she sighed, picking herself up dejectedly from the floor.

In the bathroom, Mikoto felt a slight sting from the hot shower. While she had wanted to take a bath to soak away her aches, their plan meant that they had to be set in their positions well before the sun came up. None of them would get much sleep, and those of them like Mikoto and Kuroko would have to sneak out of their dorms in the dark. This meant they only had a few hours to sleep and recharge before they began. Not like it would make much difference to Mikoto. She was quite accustomed to spending her entire night fighting and waking the next day with little rest. Febrie’s case reminded her too much of her Sisters.

_The Sisters…_ Mikoto was grateful Kuroko hadn’t taken her to the hospital today. The idea of getting sent to the hospital with all of her sisters being there to worry, not even to mention the hassle of explaining them to her friends, was stressful enough just thinking about it. _I will still need their help on the sidelines though._ Their fast processing speeds were essential to trying to thwart the mad scientists, and Mikoto was sure that they would be safe as long as they were clear from the battlefields. Mikoto had called them in while Kuroko was taking her shower earlier. Despite their monotone voices, when she talked to her four sisters on the phone Mikoto couldn’t help but feel a bit lighter.

_“I’m so sorry to have dragged you into this situation,” Mikoto had admitted guiltily. “The last thing that I would want is to have you guys be involved in another battle.”_

_“’Us Misakas want to help Onee-sama’ Misaka says earnestly to soothe Onee-sama”._

_“‘The Misaka Network has agreed to help Onee-sama to the fullest as she has helped us,’” another responded._

_“I’m glad to hear it. Though, I don’t want you guys to go out of your way to try and help me. Please, just live well and happy.”_

_“’Then Misaka has a request,’ Misaka says, ready to reveal the Misaka Network’s latest plan.”_

_“’Misaka would like Onee-sama to stop indulging in childish past-times, as it is ruining her reputation more than her stubbornness and hot-headedness,’ Misaka persuades, using a compelling argument.”_

_Mikoto felt a vein pop out on her forehead. “Do you now…”_

_“’The Misaka Network has agreed to help you find more suitable hobbies, with the final options from voting being sports at 16%, violin competitions a 31%., and finding a romantic partner at 51%’ Misaka offers, hoping Onee-sama will pick her choice of romanceable partner.”_

_“Wha-_ No!” _Mikoto blushes a bright red. “I-I’m done talking about this!”_

_“’Misaka would like to know who Onee-sama is most interested in,’ Misaka probes further, using bonding as an excuse to learn about Onee-sama’s true interests.”_

_“I’m not interested in anybody!” Mikoto felt flustered but wondered if this teasing was how siblings acted. It secretly made her feel happy that her sisters were experiencing normal things. “Why don’t we talk about who you’re interested in then, huh?”_

_A pause from all the sisters. “’Only if Onee-sama tells Misaka first,’ Misaka replies carefully.”_

_Mikoto laughs. “So there_ is _somebody!”_

A genuine smile graces Mikoto’s lips as she thinks fondly about their conversation. They were so lively in their own way and willing to help out however they could. Mikoto hoped that they enjoy the mission. Maybe it would give them something to do besides create those hair-brained schemes that Mikoto swears they do just to get a rise out of her. _They probably like just hanging out with me,_ Mikoto thought as she poured more body wash into her hands. _Maybe I should schedule more times to be with them._

Mikoto cringed as she rubbed soap against her scraped knees. _I withstand everything but still flinch over some little thing?_ Despite her bravado in front of her friends, she was still horribly sore and exhausted. The warm water made her feel clean and comfortable. All she wanted to do was just want to curl up at the bottom of the shower and sleep. She sighed and decided that she was clean enough and got dried off before changing into a fresh uniform. Tonight, they were sleeping in their clothes, just to give themselves even more time in the morning.

Despite what had happened today, the team’s careful planning and her conversations with the people she loved made Mikoto feel more confident. Her shower gave her time to reflect on her own, and she felt ready for whatever tomorrow could bring. She draped the smaller towel over her head and dried her hair as she walked back out to her roommate.

“Whew, that’s refreshing,” Mikoto announced as she came out.

“Everything is ready here, as well,” Kuroko said confidently, patting her unnaturally lumpy bed. “Now we can rest easy, no matter when the head resident barges in.”

Mikoto looked from her bed to Kuroko’s. There was quite an obvious difference. “Wait, this just looks like one of us is sleeping, doesn’t it? And this side is too big…” She pulls back the covers to find her stuffed bear and Kuroko’s rolled up blankets embracing. _What is even the point of putting a drawing of her own face on there?_ Mikoto thought as her irritation rose.

“They are sleeping so soundly together,” Kuroko said happily, clasping her hands together.

Mikoto smacked her and moved the Kuroko-Roll over to her bed.

“I worked hard on that, too…” Kuroko whimpered, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

“Good grief,” Mikoto sighed and flipped her phone open. “That’s enough. If we’re found out, we’ll both get chewed out together.”

_Together._ Kuroko looked up in surprise, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

“Let’s see…”

“Onee-sama,” Kuroko interrupted. She reached under her bed and approached her friend with a handkerchief, carefully unfolding it to reveal her four-leaf clover.

“What’s this?” Mikoto asked.

“A good luck charm.”

“Hmm?”

“One that is eminently beneficial,” Kuroko said with an affectionate smile, one that was privy to her Onee-sama alone.

Mikoto smiled back. That warm feeling from when she called her sisters blossomed again.

_Love._

“Thank you.”

“By the way, who was that you called earlier?” Kuroko asked.

The sisters. Mikoto wasn’t quite ready to have that conversation yet. “Oh, just someone.” _Could she ever tell Kuroko?_ “Anyways, let’s get what little sleep we can.”

“Alright,” Kuroko said, not willing to probe further. “Do you need any pain reducers? You still seem a bit stiff.”

_Was it that obvious?_ “No thank you, the warm shower helped me feel much better. I’m ready to just go to bed.”

Mikoto got up and turned off the lights, and the two of them crawled in bed next to their respective dummies for tomorrow. They probably would only have about four hours of sleep before they had to fight for their lives, Febrie’s life, and Academy City itself. It was such a short time between now and what could be the deaths of hundreds of people. Kuroko was glad that her Onee-sama chose to leave the bear in her bed, allowing her to cuddle with it all night, soaking in the smell of her Onee-sama. She wrapped her entire body around that poor bear, the stuffed animal already lulling her to sleep.

“Hey, Kuroko?” Mikoto’s voice broke through the silence.

“Yes, Onee-sama?”

“I just wanted to say… Well, thank you for everything today. Both for the rescue and the help back to the Judgment building. And all the support you’ve given me. I know I’m not good at this stuff, but I wanted to let you know that you mean a lot to me, you know?” Mikoto felt some nervousness in her stomach at the confession. She felt bare saying all of this, but she wanted to give back to Kuroko too.

There was a bit of silence that ate at Mikoto’s nerves. _Maybe she feels burdened for all of the things I put her through but doesn’t want to say it._ “Sorry, Kuroko, I didn’t mean-“

“You are the one I care for the most, Onee-sama,” Kuroko interjected “Having you rely on me in your times of need shows how you care for me too, that I’m not just another responsibility to you. We’re partners, aren’t we?”

Warmth filled Mikoto again. “Always.”

And they could have left it at that loving moment. But Kuroko wasn’t done. “But if you’d like to pay me back, we could perhaps share a bed for tonight,” Kuroko proposed boldly.

Mikoto just laughed. “Actually, Kuroko, after today, I wouldn’t mind it so much.”

Arms latched around her waist not a moment later as Kuroko teleported underneath her covers with a squeal of happiness, nuzzling into her back. “ _Onee-sama!”_

“Ah, no, Kuroko that’s a bit too much!”

“ _ONEE-SAMA!!”_

“Kuroko, cut it out!” She muscled herself around still within the girl’s grasp to face her crazy roommate and grabbed her by the chin. “I’m going to kick you out if you don’t stop.”

And Kuroko did stop. She was unnaturally still, her face beet red and eyes wide. Then Mikoto realized their current situation, with Kuroko’s arms around her hips and Mikoto’s hands on the teleporters face, forcing her to look into her eyes. Mikoto felt the sudden intimacy of their position. All of the blood rushed to her cheeks. In horror, she withdrew her hands immediately.

“I’m so sorry!” Mikoto exclaimed.

“Onee-sama,” Kuroko said in a deadly serious voice, “are we going to kiss right now?”

Mikoto pushed her away with a grumble of discontent, finally detangling their bodies. She flipped around so she didn’t have to look at her kouhai, still feeling the embarrassment in her chest. “Don’t ruin this, Kuroko. And we really have to sleep well tonight.”

“Fine,” Kuroko sighed, deciding not to push it. She knew the older girl must be exhausted, and they really did need their rest. “Good night, Onee-sama.”

“Good night.”

Actually, there was no harm in pushing it.

“I love you, Onee-sama.”

“…I love you too. Now please go to sleep.”

Now satisfied, Kuroko fell silent, allowing the warm presence of her Onee-sama to coax her into her dreams. If asked, Mikoto would never admit that she finally felt safe for the first time in months, even though the two would remain close to each other until the sun rose. 

As she drifted towards unconsciousness, she felt Kuroko’s hand touch her back again. The last thing she remembered was turning over and pulling her precious kouhai against her chest.

Love.

\---

_and when the battle was done and they emerged victorious, they finally rested, together again._

_(and despite the distance, i always find you)._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing/posting, so please let me know if I can fix anything story or format related! I'm planning on this being like a series of Misaka allowing her friends in a little bit. They just want to help! And like in the story they totally brushed past the fact that she got drugged and was experiencing an incredible amount of pain like wtf?? I was like is somebody going to say anything?? Also, I've only watched Railgun and I haven't read anything or watched any other series in the universe. I'll try to watch Index and Accelarator eventually tho lmao
> 
> Also lmk do you like it more when people use Mikoto or Misaka? I'm chill w either, but it's whatever's easiest to read


End file.
